Voice of Azalea
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: semua yang terjadi saat itu, bukanlah mimpi. Semua yang terjadi, bagaikan kebohongan yang menyakitkan. kenangan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu? AkaKuro!


Voice of Azalea

.

.

.

Desclaimer : KnB bukan milik Eqa! Got it?

Summary : semua yang terjadi saat itu, bukanlah mimpi. Semua yang terjadi, bagaikan kebohongan yang hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu? AkaKuro!

Warning! : OOC lvl Dewa! Typo! Alur gaje! AU! Twin AkaKuro!

p.s : ide lewat dadakan. Mumpung masih ingat, Eqa nulis dulu deh~

.

.

.

Kota Teikou, 13 desember xxx2

Langit begitu gelap untuk dipandang. Perasaan muram dapat dirasakan oleh pemuda bersurai baby blue tersebut. Kota telah hancur, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang dapat mendefinisikan raut wajah sang pemuda. Piyama putih tipis yang ia kenakan sangat kotor, ia berjalan ditengah puing-puing bangunan tanpa sepasang alas kaki.

Ya, pemuda itu bernama Akashi Tetsuya

Ia tidak peduli dengan dinginnya udara yang menusuk hingga kekulitnya yang sangat pucat.

Tidak peduli jika suaranya tidak dapat ia keluarkan lagi.

Semua yang terjadi, bukanlah mimpi. Semua yang ia lihat, bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

'Sei-nii' batinnya mencoba mencari sesosok yang ia cari.

Mayat-mayat yang berserakan di sepanjang mata memandang tidak ia pedulikan, ia hanya peduli dengan sesosok pemuda dengan surai merah yang selama ini terus menjaganya.

Ia sangat yakin, pemuda yang ia cari selama ini masih hidup.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas, detik-detik terakhir ketika ia masih bersama pemuda tersebut.

"_**Kau... hanyalah pengganggu."**_

Tidak! Itu semua tidak mungkin!

Langkah kakinya terus menyusuri kota tidak berpenghuni tersebut. Langkah demi langkah, tangga demi tangga, mayat demi mayat.

Apakah tidak ada petunjuk?

"_**aku suka berada disini bersama dirimu… ditemani dengan secangkir teh dan bunga yang terus berganti-ganti sesuai dengan keadaan kita sendiri."**_

Ah…

Tempat itu

Ia berlari menyusuri jalan setapak kota, rasa sakit dari tusukan pecahan kaca dan bebatuan di kakinya tidak ia hiraukan.

"_**benarkah? Padahal menurutku jika berada disamping Sei-nii sudah cukup"**_

Jika pemuda itu tidaklah disini, setidaknya biarkan ia tahu dimana dia berada.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

Ia benci dengan kebohongan yang menyakitkan ini.

"hah…hah…" ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang kini sudah terengah-engah. Ini barulah permulaan, tempat itu masih jauh diatas bukit sana.

"_**Kau… memang adik yang tidak berguna."**_

"_**kau… tidak pantas hidup didunia ini!"**_

Apakah semua yang ia lalui selama ini hanyalah kebohongan? Jika semua itu benar, ia berfikir jika ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun, tapi kenapa hal tersebut sukses membuat air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya?

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan kakaknya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Bahkan iris merah sang kakak tidak lagi hadir di saat-saat terakhir.

Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sepasang iris heterocrome yang memandang benci padanya. Dengan sebilah rapier yang berlumuran darah dari keluarganya sendiri.

Mendorongnya hingga terjatuh kedalam jurang

Kemana kehangatan dan keramahan yang selama ini terus membelai lembut dirinya?

"_**bunga yang tumbuh ditempat ini… memang secara ajaib tumbuh sesuai dengan perasaan kita saat ini."**_

"_**setiap bunga yang kau lihat… mewakili semua perasaan yang ingin disampaikan olehmu."**_

Sebuah rumah kaca yang tampak hampir hancur dapat Tetsuya lihat. Disanalah tempatnya dan sang kakak menghabiskan waktu –yang merupakan kebohongan belaka.

Bahkan yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah puing-puing dari kaca yang berserakan, meja dan kursi kecil yang kini sudah hancur tidak berbentuk, tidak ada petunjuk yang memungkinkan.

Ini semua sia-sia belaka.

Kecuali

Bunga Azalea.

"eh?" tunggu! Ada yang berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali ia lihat!

Bunga Azalea tumbuh dengan indahnya di tengah-tengah rumah kaca yang sudah hancur tersebut.

'bunga Azalea?' batinnya bingung. Ia mendekati bunga tersebut. Menyentuhnya berharap ia mendapatkan petunjuk.

"_**setiap bunga memiliki arti, Tetsuya"**_

'bunga Azalea… jaga diri baik-baik untukku?'

Jaga diri?

'apakah kakak… tahu jika aku akan mencarinya?' ia masih menatap tidak percaya

Kakaknya masih hidup.

sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di bibir pucatnya. Bunga Azalea… ia ingat, dulu sang kakak pernah mengatakan Azalea adalah bunga yang melambangkan kerajaan Rakuzan.

"tunggulah, Sei-nii… aku akan menemuimu"

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, sebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di kerajaan Rakuzan.

**Braak!**

"Hooy Akashi!" teriak seorang pemuda dim yang memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dengan langkah kasarnya, dihadapannya tampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang menatap kejauhan dari balik jendela dengan segelas wine ditangannya. "Misi yang kau berikan sungguh merepotkan!" celotehnya

"Iya-ssu! Aku tidak ingin menjadi partner manusia dakian ini-ssu!" sahut pemuda bersurai kuning yang datang menyusul pemuda dim didepannya dengan nada cempreng

"kalian berisik, nanodayo!" pemuda bersurai hijau yang sendari tadi sedang mengusap boneka kodoknya –lukcy item hari ini- tampak kesal

"Mido-chin juga berisik.. Kraus..kraus.." si raksasa ungu hanya menatap malas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Tidak menghiraukan celotehan bawahan warna-warni dihadapannya, senyum misterius kini terukir jelas dibibir pemuda tersebut.

'aku menantimu… Tetsuya'

.

.

.

END (?)

Sungguh! Ini Eqa dapet ide dadakan entah darimana! Eqa juga bingung mau bikin Sequel atau Prequel! Gomeennn kalau gajeeee!

Ripiu ya~ atau Eqa akan sebarkan foto Akakuro~ *Troll face* /Digunting/di ignite pass


End file.
